Slayers Vs Royals
by NatalieKatee
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rosalie are the Slayer Sisters; feared and deadly vamp slayers. Edward, Emmett, Jasper are the Royals; the Princes of the vamp world. The only way they can be Kings are to fnd their singers; which just happen to be the enemy. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so this is my new story. I'm actually doing it with **_2cool4school_ **she got it off **_Jem-xo_**. Shes a really good writer but she couldn't continue the story so we took over****. =D**

**We are taking turns with the chapters. So I will be doing chapter 5 then 7 and so on and 2cool4school will be doing 6 and 8 and so on. So I hope you guys like the story we have for you and if you could review on hers when you do on mine that would be great!!! Heres the link for her story they are exactly the same so yer.**

**.net/s/5140448/1/**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 1

A slayers work is never easy, never fun and always painful – or so I've heard. The slayers who have no partners think so anyways, but being apart of the Slayer Sisters has never once been difficult, boring…sometimes painful if you get hit or bitten; but I have my sisters there to take care of me, so it doesn't matter.

The Slayer Sisters consist of Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella, and Mary Alice Brandon, but she won't be so nice as to tell you to just call her Alice. We were put together when we all first arrived here – in the same year – this was uncommon though, nothing like this has ever happened. 3 slayers ascending in the same year provoked fear in the eyes of the supernatural, but we were seen as a blessing from other slayers.

Although I am the middle sister, I was the first to ascend in the year. I was 11 when it happened; my father was taken away by creatures that I now know are vampires because he impregnated a werewolf and she gave birth to a half vampire, half werewolf; she gave birth to me. My mother was killed and I have no idea what happened to my father. When they tried to attack me that night, all I could think of doing was shielding me; I had to find something to protect me. In the blink of an eye, all the vampires were on the ground in a pile of ashes. My father as already gone, that I knew for certain – I saw him being dragged away from my mother and I, so I knew that he was safe, for the time being anyways.

I was found the next day, sitting beside my mothers body, crying and bleeding from the attack on my family, when she found me. My mentor and adopted mother, Carissa Vise. I spent 3 months training by myself, lonely and sad because this isn't what I had wanted my life to be.

Rose was the next to ascend. She was 12 and was coming home from a friends house when she was gained up on by a group of drunken men. She, like I, knew she had to do something to protect her, and just like that the men dropped to the ground in a momentary paralysis giving her enough time to run away and escape.

She was found by Carissa too, only she was found crying in her room. She was taken from her house, and brought into the slayers safe house to be with me; we were known as the Slayer Sisters – the Trouble Twins during our first few months of training together. We quickly turned into the deadliest fighters they had ever seen; we were taught self defense and several different forms of fighting and martial arts. We did schooling over computers and night school.

After 7 months of training together, and 10 months of my training, we were joined by Alice. She became our third sister, and rumor of the third Slayer Sister went around quicker then Rose's ascending had gone.

Alice's father had been killed in a car accident when she was very young, but she first ascended at the age of 9. Her gift is of sight; she had a dream of her mother and her being attacked at the park, only to be saved by a strange lady before she could be killed. The next day, her mother took her to the park, where the man from her dream was waiting in the forest and got her mother first. We were close enough to Alice's home that Carissa got there just as he sank his teeth into Alice's neck; she killed him and tried to suck out as much venom as she could, but left Alice with venom in her still.

Alice became part vamp after her attack, but didn't seem to mind it. Her visions became clearer, and started to occur more frequently then just dreams because of the venom but she thought it was cool; and seeing our sister happy made Rose and I happy.

We continued our training together and now, 9 years later Rose is 21, I'll be 20 in 5 days and Alice is 18. Slayers ascend again on their 20 birthday; it marks the end of their aging, the final maturing of our gift and full control over our gift. With Rose's final ascend she is able to paralyze anyone in a 50foot radius of her and she can control the paralysis for as long as she needs.

Our gifts and fighting skills are well known; we are the most skilled, and most feared of all the slayers in the world. At the age of 15 we had a final test; the test to see if our training had paid off, and if we were strong enough to go out into battle and do missions. The oldest slayers from around the world came; we did our tests perfectly, answered each question in perfect detail and did any combat or defense move with precision, we handled each weapon perfectly.

We were told that we had completed all sections of the test with perfection and named the best fighters and most lethal of all slayers to ever ascend. When this news was spread to the supernatural world, warrants were immediately set on us; but no one was ever able to complete their mission, and we would kill them all.

Today's mission, killing one of the Royals advisors went flawlessly; we were in and out in a matter of minutes. He had no protection and barley put up a fight once he realized who we were. We made sure to leave a message for the Royals; they had been our mission. We are the strongest and deadliest, they al thought we were most capable to handle them. Ever since we passed our testing, we have been collecting information, doing undercover work; we knew what they looked like, what they sounded like and their weekly routines.

Tonight just happened to be the night that we would make our move; we would go undercover at a vamp-bar they dined at frequently; it served all kinds of blood, and tonight we were going undercover as their personal waitresses. We weren't allowed to kill them yet; we just had to get as much information on them as possible. We will be equipped with weapons for this mission, should anything go wrong, and by the end of the year, we will hopefully be ready to take down the Royals in the comfort of their own little palace.

PRESS THE BUTTON  
(Evil Grins – You Know You Want To :P)

**l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
****V V V**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

"Prince Edward, your brothers request your presence in the main conference room." I shut off my radio and followed one of the many servants out of my study and into the conference room. My 'brothers' Emmett and Jasper were already there waiting for me, along with a few other servants and a few of our advisors. I noticed, however, that our advisor James was missing.

"Edward, there has been more trouble with these damn Slayer Sisters. I'm sure you've noticed that James is not present. His ashes were found in one of our storage buildings with a message to us."

My brother Jasper handed me the note that was left, I wasn't sure if I should be frightened or excited about their message.

_**Royals,**_

_**We'll be seeing you very soon; bet on that.**_

_**Watch your step and your drinks.**_

_**Much love, Slayer Sisters.**_

"What is it supposed to mean 'watch what you drink?'" I asked. Many stories have been told able these girls; they're the most beautiful people to set foot on Earth; they are more deadly then any vampire.

The one with the death shield has always intrigued me the most; I have found her scent on several notes left for us and matched it to people that have been around us the last few years. They have been watching us and we know they have, we just haven't been able to tell which ones they were. She can block mental attacks from the stories, and I have encountered a young woman whose thoughts I cannot read; but we could not be sure if it was her or not, I couldn't even catch a glimpse of her to know what she looks like; but I'm damn sure it was her.

"They might just mean watch where we feed. We know that they follow us around; we just haven't been able to tell who they are yet. We are each draw to one of their scents, and they always follow us in very public places, meaning they have no intention of trying to kill us yet. But either way that does not matter; we will just have to be more careful while out hunting." Jasper was always the most rational of us. He was the brains, Emmett was brawn and I was speed and fighting. We each have our strengths, and we are the most powerful of all vampires around the world; but the slayers have enough skill to rival us.

"Well Esme came and talked to me earlier today about bringing a guard or two with us to the bar tonight. I don't know about you, but that would just be annoying as hell; and apparently there are 3 new vampire waitresses. I have specifically requested that they be assigned to our table; get to know the new vamps in town and all."

"Maybe get some lovin' tonight too from the new girls" of course that would be Emmett's true intention with these girls.

This will be a good night, being a Royal certainly has its advantages; we have female vampires throwing themselves at us, for vampires who can't sleep, we certainly spend a lot of time in our bedrooms. Emmett constantly has to buy a new bed because of his night time activities.

Three new girls means one for each of us; which is why Emmett is so excited to leave for this vamp-bar tonight. Even though we go every Friday for the last 10 years in hopes to find a mate, we never leave home empty handed, and tonight definitely won't be any different.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bar was always crowded by a lot of single vampires; a lot of them come just in hopes of seeing the Royals. The females come from all over the world to see if they could be our mate or be taken home with us at the very least.

The run from the palace to the bar only took us 10 minutes; we dressed up fairly nice for tonight. Whenever we go out, we always have to dress up a bit and with 3 new female waitresses to deal with, that statement dress to impress has never been truer.

We arrived and got our usual table, right near the bar, but directly infront of the stage. We were soon greeted by the 3 new waitresses, and Tanya; a girl I had taken home several times in the past.

"Hello Princes Emmett, Edward and Jasper. These are the newest waitresses that you requested; Rose, Bella and Alice." She winked at me before leaving, she was always telling me how much she liked me, but she only liked the fact that she could become a ruler of the vampires, so I stopped bringing her back with me for obvious reasons.

"Hello Royals; what can we get you?" The girl introduced as Bella asked. She leaned forward a bit while talking to me and that's when I smelt it. The scent from the note, the scent I had caught so many times before. And now she was standing right infront of me and for some reason, I didn't think I could ever hurt her; instead, I wanted to bring her home with us tonight.

Werewolves and vampires all have 2 things in common; 1, we are all hunted by slayers and 2, we have unique ways of recognizing our mates. Werewolves imprint on the person who can make their race stronger while vampire's mates start to glow when they meet. And now Bella was glowing blue…my singer was a slayer, she was one of the Slayer Sisters. (Singers are the same things as imprint in this story.)

Jasper and Emmett's thoughts were both mirroring mine. The Royals had just found our mates and they were our enemies. I gave them warning glances, but I saw Bella's face drop in worry, she must be catching on…shit.

Jasper seemed to notice this too and quickly thought of something to say, "We will take 3 mountain lions. I've already had my share of blood today"

The blonde's face, Rose, dropped into a look of disgust before she could compose herself again. They walked away and I felt a tug in my chest; it was like a pain in my chest that didn't want her to leave. Dammit; this would mean having to take them with us…

"Guy I found my mate; judging by your thoughts, I'm not the only one who with a slayer for a singer. What do we do? We know what happened to Charlie when he was taken from his singer and daughter; taken from Renee and Bella."

Charlie, Bella's dad, was taken away from mating with an imprint, and giving birth to Bella, the strongest fighter of all the slayers. When the guard killed Renee, Charlie got so upset he turned himself over to the slayers…but made them promise to never tell Bella. We couldn't let something like that happen, we needed a plan, we would have to take them with us.

They both nodded their heads, but Emmett was the one to come up with the plan. All we had to do was wait for tomorrow night and then we would have our mates in our arms. They just won't be too happy about it; and I don't need to be a psychic to no that.

The girls talked to us a bit, I think they know that we knew who they were, but they didn't say anything and neither did we; but I did noticed that Alice spent a lot of hr time looking at Jasper…winning her over wouldn't be very hard. Rose would always glance at Emmett but didn't say much and Bella rarely looked at me or anyone else, she just stood there looking bored and making small comments to Alice or Rose.

I went outside to clear my head a bit, only to find Bella standing against the wall silently cursing and talking to herself.

"Shit they know…what the hell…he's planning something…Alice, how could she?"

I cleared my throat and she turned around quick as a vampire…not surprising seeing as her mom and dad are what made her into the creature she is today.

"Well hello Royal. I was wondering when one of you would come and talk to us about this little situation…took you long enough though." Her little smirk and fighting stance was incredibly sexy and the little black skirt and tight black t-shirt she was wearing wasn't helping my self control.

The only way to make a singer truly yours is to give eachother your love bite; a small bite on the left side of your chest, above our hearts. Her shirt had a deep v-cut that exposed her cleavage and right where her love bite will be…and all I had to do was pin her to the wall and take a little bite, and she would be forever marked as mine…it would be so simple but it was something I couldn't do right now, not while she's armed and her sisters are here.

I took a few steps forward so that I was standing right infront of her. I reached up to stroke her face with my hand when she shoved me backwards. "I don't think so bloodsucker; nice try though. How about you tell me why you're here and then we go back inside and pretend nothing happened, and when the time comes, I'll make sure you're death is as quick and painless as possible." She smirked again; this time she was completely against the wall.

My self control was slowly slipping and before she could register what happened I pinned her against the wall, her hands above her hand, and smiled back at her. She growled at me and started struggling to try and get away from me so I tightened my grip on her wrists and pressed my body even closer to hers. I brushed my lips across her jaw, down her neck and to her ear.

"You are my singer Bella. You belong to me; just as your sisters belong to my brothers. We will get you, and you will be ours; its fate and it's a battle you will not be able to win." I whispered in her ear, in between little nibbles on her earlobe.

She started laughing and dark and humorous laugh. "I will never be yours; I would rather die then belong to you."

Although it was the expected reaction, it still hurt to hear her say it. My mood quickly changed from calm and lustful to angered and needing. I tightened my grip on her, pressed her against the wall till the point that she couldn't move an inch either way and pressed my lips against hers.

I took hold of both her hands in one of mine and moved my other to cup her face and keep it in place. I licked and nibbled on her bottom lip and felt her lips parting. I started nibbling harder and soon felt her lips moving against mine. Her body went limp and she started moving her lips quicker against mine.

I smiled into our kiss, and she took this time to bite down on my lip and tongue as hard as she could; because she had some vampire venom in her, the bite hurt a lot and I jumped back with a yelp of pain and surprise. Bella started chuckling but her eyes and face held anger and satisfaction.

"I told you; I would rather die. Get over yourself Cullen." She smirked again and walked away before I could move. I would definitely have a hard time winning her over; I just hope that Emmett and Jasper will have better luck. But Bella will be mine; I will win her over…I just need to come up with a different way of figuring out how.

I got my brothers and left; they told me that Alice and Rose had been rather cold to them, but they managed to have a conversation with them. I told them about my confrontation with Bella and they just laughed; Emmett actually called her an angry puppy. Which I understand her being part wolf and all but I hit him for it anyways, sending him soaring into a brick wall.

We started making plans on how to do this; Jasper and Emmett kept up appearances, pretending not to know who they really were and told them about our plan to go on a big hunting trip in a small town near hear. They invited Rose and Alice; because the 3 girls were posing as vampires, so they figured it would be the perfect time to set up the trap. Hopefully Bella wouldn't figure that out, and would fall for the trap.

The one thing I wasn't able to get out of my mind for the rest of that night was her face, her lips, her body. The way her body felt against mine and how her lips moved with mine. It would be the longest day of my existence, but soon I will have my Bella back. And until then, I would have to make due with her memories…

PRESS THE BUTTON  
(Evil Grins – You Know You Want To :P)

**l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
****V V V**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Bella, where were you? The boys told us they were going on a big hunting trip with a few members of their guard tomorrow in the human's territory!"

How do I tell them that Edward cornered me, pinned me against the wall and told me that I was his singer?

"Um, I don't know how liable that is going to be…it could be a trap. I went outside for a few minutes and Edward came out. He said he knew who I was; he said I was his singer, that I belong to him in the same way you belong to his brother's. If all of that is true, this could just be a trap; and even if the singer part isn't true, they know we'll come to try and stop them."

"Bella, what happened when you were outside? Your hair is all messed up and you have red marks on your wrists so don't say nothing happened. I know something did!"

"He um, pinned me against the wall and uh…he kissed me. I tried to get away but he had all his weight on me and I couldn't do anything so I kissed back and then bit him really hard and kicked him off of me!"

Their eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their head and just when I thought they would burst out laughing they started fuming.

"He did WHAT?"

"Rose, calm down. Yes he kissed me, he said I was his singer and that both of you were his brothers singers…he said that he would get us, I just don't know how. So this could be a trap or his brother's just might not be that smart."

I know as well as they did that we would have to go anyways, just in case they did go; I just didn't want Rose or Alice to get hurt. And for Christ sake's it's my birthday in 5 days!

"Girls, you know we're going to have to go investigate this; we need to make sure that they aren't really going on a hunting trip. They know our scent and what we look like now, so we'll have to do a stake-out. I'll even bring the coffee!"

Alice and her coffee; she likes doing stake-outs but I don't really know why. But she sure as hell doesn't need coffee; it gets her wound up and she can't focus as well and if it is a trap then she won't be able to fight and defend herself as easily. And I just know Rose is thinking the same thing as I am by the creases in her forehead.

"Alice you know how you get when you have coffee so I'm sorry sweetie but no. No coffee for this stake-out. If it's a trap and we get caught, we'll need to at full potential, not hyper as hell and bouncing around. But you're right; we do need to go and check it out."

Dammit. Why can't they just listen to me for once? When we get caught; I'll most defiantly be the one to say 'told you so.'

We're going to get caught; I just know it. And then Alice, Rose and I will have to spend my 20 birthday in the palace; and I'll have to do my final ascend in a house full of vampires.

"But you guys; my birthday is in a few days. My final ascending is Wednesday; if this is a trap, it'll happen around a bunch of bloodsuckers."

One again; their faces were shocked, but this time there was fear in their eyes. If I was to come into contact with another creature of the supernatural during my ascending then it would make them stronger, it would increase their gift, their speed – everything. And the last thing a slayer needs is a more powerful vampire because of their ascend.

"If it is a trap, if we are caught, we could just sit with Bella in a room with her birthday; we'll keep watch over you during your ascend, we won't let anyone come near you."

I nodded my head; there was no way I could have them change their minds about this. We were as good as screwed…the Slayer Sisters; captured by the Royals. This is just fucking great.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lets go girls; time to find out if it's a trap or not…you got all the weapons?"

Alice and I nodded our heads and left the house. We explained to everyone the situation; except for the fact that I was kissed and that there was a possibility of us being there singers. Which, if you think about it, is really weird; the Slayer Sisters are the singers for the Royals…the odds in that happening are very slim in my mind.

We got in our car and took off towards the human territory; the malls and markets that we get food and clothes from. We decided last night that we would set up watch on top of the mall so that we could still see what was going on around us and it would be more difficult for them to find us because of the wind and the height.

Once we got there, we set up our equipment; blankets, food, hot chocolate and our binoculars. We had our weapons strapped in different places of our bodies and venom coated daggers lying beside us.

We waited half an hour before I spotted Emmett down on the sidewalk looking towards his left. I turned my head ad found what he was looking at; Edward was looking right at me with Jasper beside him.

"Girls; we have a problem. They found us. Emmett, Jasper and Edward are all down there looking at us. I told you it was a trap! We need to go!"

"Ok, ok hurry; gather up the equipment. We'll leave through the back of the mall and., if necessary; we'll try to fight them off. Bella do you see any other vamps down there with them?"

"No, I only see them; but they're walking into the mall. Alice we need one of your visions anytime now. We need to no what's going to happen; what's the best way to leave here without being caught?"

Alice's face went blank, searching through different escape possibilities. Rose darted over to the side of the building, scanning the streets below us. I heard a faint 'shit' come from her mouth as she did a quick scan of the streets on all four sides of the building.

"There isn't a way to leave without getting caught. Look in the streets; the Royals have a bunch of their guards lining up at each side of the building now...they were hidden in the shadows in the alleys."

"Dammit! Rose quick, get out your phone send Carissa a text. Tell her to wait a week if we can't get out by then, send the reinforcements."

Rose quickly took out her phone and was clicking away at the buttons when three flashes of white suddenly appeared in front of us; Emmett in front of Rose, Jasper in front of Alice; who starring at each other with a look of…lust? Shit.

"Tsk, tsk. You girls should know that I'm a mind reader remember? It wouldn't be very smart to send that text Rosalie now would it? Seeing as how we know your plan know and if your 'reinforcements' came, they wouldn't even make it inside the palace walls." He paused for a second and gave Emmett a nod, who took the phone from Rose, and then picked her up over her shoulder.

Jasper, just as quick, threw Alice over her should – who didn't put up much of a fight – and then Edward came infront of me. Before he could throw my over his shoulder I threw a punch, hitting him square in the jaw. Edward let out a small growl and grabbed my wrists with more force then necessary, and pulled me into his chest.

"You better be more respectful my angel, we wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?" He squeezed my wrists tighter to make a point; even though it hurt like hell I didn't let it show on my face, but I knew Jasper could feel my pain – god damn empathic vampire.

Speaking of Jasper; Rose and Alice had both passed out in the boys arms, leaving me with a very drowsy feeling – he put them to sleep and now was trying the same thing with me. I fought as hard as I could against the sudden need to sleep but I knew I wouldn't be able to hold up much longer.

Before I allowed myself to pass out I sent a glare to Jasper and then looked back at Edward, "I will never respect a bloodsucking jackass like you; so instead of trying to break my wrist, you might as well just kill me."

Then I allowed myself to pass out, but not before hearing a low growl from Edward and dropping into his awaiting arms. The blackness was very comforting, but Edward's arms were the only thing that kept me from having a peaceful sleep; I would die from exhaustion if this is the way I would have to sleep for the next few nights.

PRESS THE BUTTON  
(Evil Grins – You Know You Want To :P)

**l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
****V V V**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Bella collapsed into my arms, and I picked her up and carried her bridal style to the palace. We jumped off the roof and into the ally behind the mall and took off through the underground tunnels. Once again, I couldn't help but be pleased at how right my slayer felt in my arms. How is it that my enemy was also my angel? This I would never understand; but I was damn happy it did happen.

The run from the mall to our bedrooms only took 10 minutes. My brothers and I wished eachother luck, we would meet up later to discuss progress; Alice and Jasper would most definitely hit it off, we all knew that. Rose was very hostile, but Jasper could feel the lust coming from her whenever she was near Emmett; Bella however, hated us. That's all Jasper got from her, annoyance and hatred.

It would take awhile for Bella to warm up to me; but that doesn't mean I won't touch and kiss my angel, my Bella, and she'll just have to accept that because I'm stronger and faster then her, and she's just so damn…irresistible.

I set Bella down in my bed and went outside and down the hall to Jasper's room. "Hey bro, can you give Bella an energy boost? I want to wake her up but kinda can't with your sleeping spell on her…" Jasper gave me a quick nod and smirked at me. "There, she should be up in a few seconds." I nodded at him and then ran back into my room, just in time to see Bella trying to lift the window open.

I raced over to the window, placed my arms around her waist and flipped her over so her back was pressed to the wall. I pinned my arms on either side of her stomach against the wall and pressed my body up to hers.

"You won't be able to escape from me that easily my angel; you're going to be her for a while now. You belong to me remember? There is no way I'll let you leave me." I placed my lips to her ears and started kissing her ear lobe, then down her neck and across her jaw line. She let out a small moan, and this time she wasn't faking it…I smiled into the crook of her neck where I started placing open-mouthed kisses across her neck and shoulder until I felt a knee collide with my stomach.

"Fuck! What the hell?"

She just smiled at me and shoved me backwards, walking over to the other side of the room without taking her eyes off me.

"I told you I wasn't yours; that I would rather die; you're a disgusting bloodsucking monster." The fact that I was insulted didn't really bother me much; it was how I felt about myself most days but hearing it from her made it seem so much more realistic and it hurt a lot more.

I slid down to the floor and leaned against the wall; so maybe I was using her insult to my advantage, but this way she would get closer and I would be able to hold her again.

"You're my singer Bella; you might be fighting it now, but we were made for eachother. You were created for me and me alone, I have been searching for you for over 100 years and I will not give up on you, eventually I will win you over…but you're right…I am a monster."

I hung my head and rested my forehead against my knees. I heard Bella's footsteps coming closer to me and heard her let out a huff of annoyance and guilt. "Listen Edward; whether or not I'm your singer doesn't change anything – you're still my enemy. I'm sorry for offending you, but you do kill people…"

She bent down so she was right infront of me and hesitantly put her hand on my arm; I jumped out of my little ball against the wall and sprung forward landing on top of Bella on the ground. I smirked down at her flustered and angered expression; she looks real sexy when she's angry.

Last time I tried kissing her she bit me, the he kneed me in the stomach when I was kissing her neck; but now that I'm lying on top, there's only so much movement she could make…and I won't let her get away this time.

BPOV

I woke up with a sudden burst of energy, at first I thought it was weird, until I realized it was Jasper's doing; god damn vamp. I looked around the room quickly, not paying attention to what it looked like, just that it was empty and there's a window about 10feet from the bed I was laying in.

When I realized the room was empty I jumped out and darted for the window. I pulled it open and had half my body out the window when I felt cold hands grip my waist, sending an electric shock through my body, and pull me out of the window and pin me flat against the wall with their body. The feel of his boy felt perfect against mine; almost like our bodies were made to fit together like some kind of puzzle…until I looked up and saw Edward staring back down at me.

Oh shit.

"You won't be able to escape from me that easily my angel; you're going to be her for a while now. You belong to me remember? There is no way I'll let you leave me." I rolled my eyes and was just about to groan when I felt his lips go to my ear lobe. He started kissing and licking at the skin between my ear lobe and my jaw line. This time, his touch felt good, it felt right, and I couldn't suppress the moan. I felt him smile against my check as be started kissing and sucking down my jaw line to my shoulder.

As good as this felt, and as much as I wanted to give in, he was a vamp, my enemy and although part of my enjoyed this and didn't want it to stop, a bigger part of me felt disgusted that this monster was touching me like this. I brought my knee up, thankful that he place his legs inbetween mine, and kneed him as high up as I could get. He stumbled back a bit and started shouting.

"Fuck! What the hell?" he glared at me and tried to pin me against the wall again. I gave him a small innocent smile and then shoved him to the side and walked to the other side of the room as quick as I could while walking backwards so I could watch him.

"I told you I wasn't yours; that I would rather die; you're a disgusting bloodsucking monster." I watched as his face fell a bit; maybe I hit a nerve? Good.

He stumbled back against the wall and slid down to the ground. He stared blankly at the wall with a sad expression on his face. "You're my singer Bella; you might be fighting it now, but we were made for eachother. You were created for me and me alone, I have been searching for you for over 100 years and I will not give up on you, eventually I will win you over…but you're right…I am a monster."

Dammit; why did I feel so bad? He was miserable, completely off guard…I could easily kill him now but instead all I feel is guilt and sadness…and the need to see his smile again.

Dammit, this better not be another trap. I walked towards him breathing out deeply through my nose.

"Listen Edward; whether or not I'm your singer doesn't change anything – you're still my enemy. I'm sorry for offending you, but you do kill people…" At least I could try and make it better while setting things straight. I kneeled down infront of him, and the overwhelming urge to touch him came back and I placed my hand on his arm.

As soon as I made contact with him he sprung; sending my sprawling on my back while he jumped on top of me. His smirk grew wider at the sight of my anger and annoyance as he looked me straight in the eyes.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them up beside my head and started sucking and nibbling at my neck again. He pulled my arms above my head and locked both of my wrists in one of his hands and rubbed circles across my bare thigh; damn Alice for putting me in shorts and a strapless top.

He moved his lips away from my collar bone and crashed his lips to mine. The electric shock through my body increased at the contact. I started struggling to get away but he pressed his body harder against mine. My brain was telling me to flip him over and get away from him as quick as possible; my heart wanted him even closer to me, and to never let go.

I found myself kissing him back; in a desperate and hungry attempt to get him closer to me I tried to pull my wrists free. I got my right wrist free and he started to pull away, but I laced my hands through his hair and pulled his face back to mine and then listening to the smarter sided of me; I flipped him over, so that I was laying on top of him and freed my other hand.

With one hand knotted in his hair, I slid the other hand up and down the side of his rib cage and deepened our kiss. I licked the bottom of his lip and then his tongue found mine, his hands started roaming my body, and gripped hard on my ass before he slid one hand up my skirt and laced his fingers under my panties, and it was only then that my brain took control and I quickly rolled off of him.

Making up and excuse on the spot I said, "I hope that satisfies you for a while your highness. Are you happy now?"

"No I'm not. I'll be happy when I can make you mine; in the same way that Jasper is getting Alice right now."

I felt my breathing hitch as he said this; could Alice really be letting Jasper have sex with her? She would let a leach take her virginity? I expanded my shield so I would be able to see into Alice's mind, and sure enough I saw Jasper flipping Alice over so he was hovering over her, both naked, panting and in the middle of a make out session.

My youngest sister is a traitor.

But what about Rose? I opened my shield to her too, only to see her struggling and hitting Emmett who was trying to pin her to the wall.

At least she can still be trusted. Rose needed to be informed of this; I put a physical shield over Rose and I so the boys couldn't get to us...it was like we were in a little bubble.

"Rose, we have a problem. Alice has been taken into the dark side."

"What? Bella what do you mean? She hasn't done anything with Jasper has she?"

I replayed the image I had of Alice and Jasper over in my mind for her; her thoughts followed the same path mine took. Our sister has turned to the dark side.

"Bella, what are we going to do?"

"There isn't really anything we can do Rose. We'll just have to wait until the boys let us see eachother and we'll have to discuss this with her then…but how are things going with the beast?"

"Haha, very funny. I've gotten a few good hits in, but he still has managed to pin me down and kiss me. I almost gave in Bella, this is so hard. He's my enemy, the man I'm supposed to kill, but I'm so attracted to him Bella, it's getting so hard…"

Oh no not her too. Two sisters turned traitor?

"Rose, you're right. He's our enemy. You need to stay strong, and not give in. He will just take advantage of you, and mark you as his!"

"You're right aren't you? They're either only playing us, or have a really bad way of showing love…well at least ours do."

"They are not ours. They never will be, at least not Edward anyway; I refuse!"

"Bella, just give it time. You know as well as I do that we'll probably be her for awhile, so maybe we will fall for them, just like Alice and Jasper. Maybe we can find love and not just be loners for eternity."

It has always been Rose's dream to meet her 'soul mate' and to have children of her own. But slayers cannot have children, they don't age, or physically change in anyway - unless it's to heal a nonlethal injury that is – but when she found out, she was even more desperate to find love.

I just hope Emmett doesn't crush her dreams, if she gets hurt, then I'll personally kill all three of them. At least it would save me from having to have my sisters killed for turning against their own kind.

* * *

**_Okay guys. The next chapter is done. I'm glad you like the story =D. Chapter 6 is getting written by 2cool4school so you'll have to be patient about that chapter then you can grill me for the chap. after that. Well i'm aussie so the chapters may have some aussie slang in them if you have any trouble figuring out what it means i'll be glad to tell you._**

When i get 10 reviews ill put the next chapter up. Good luck

_**PRESS THE BUTTON  
(Evil Grins – You Know You Want To :P)  
(Oh and if you don't the next chapters won't go up :P)**_

**l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
****V V V**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so this chapter is mine. I wrote this one. I hope you all like it. Hehehehe. Edward gets a good bashing. It's quite funny. =P**_

_**ENJOY!!**_

Chapter 5

"Edward!" I yelled from my 'prison'. If you can even call it that. Gosh I swear if that royal dumb ass doesn't get here in ten seconds I'm going to rip him the to pieces and burn him then I'm going to burn his ashes!

"Yes my angle" Said a voice in my ear. Instinctively I swung my fist and hit him straight his royal face. He let out a groan of pain.

"And I'm not, your angle" I told him.

"Oh, But you will be" He said as if it was a fact. He slowly got up and walked towards me, backing me up into the corner of the room. Our faces were inches away. We were staring, well I was more like glaring, at each other.

"Now, what was it you wanted, my angle" He whispered. His cold breath fanning across my face. I swear my mind just got wiped. He was dazzling me. No I can't let him get to me. I just couldn't. It goes against everything I live for.

I shoved against his chest. He wouldn't budge. I brought my knee up and it connected with his man hood.

He doubled over in pain.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way Edward" I spat his name.

"And what would that be, Pet?" I scowled at the name. But I chose to ignore it. I really needed to speak to my sisters.

"I would like to speak to my sisters" I hesitated "In Private"

"I don't know" He pondered

"Please" I trailed on. I batted my and looked up through my eye lashes. A wide smile spread onto his face. And I didn't like it one bit.

"Okay. But you have to do something for me first" Uh-oh. This was not good. I wondered how Rose and Alice were going. I needed to see them in person like. Now!

"Okay what do you want" I sighed. His smile got bigger. Great! What the hell have I got myself into?

"A kiss" Was he joking! I just stood there mouth gaping at him. I swear my mouth hit the ground. Should I. Shouldn't I? Well I'm going to have to. Sighs.

"Okay" I sighed. I bent up on my tippy-toes and pecked his lips. I thought I would make it quick. But he had other plans. He deepened the kiss. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. He tasted SO good. I could just keep like this for ever. It felt right. It felt like home. No! ..! What am I saying? This is wrong. .Wrong!

He sucked on my bottom lip. And I moaned into his mouth. Big mistake. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission. No! I wouldn't. I couldn't let him do this. I have to stop this. Why am I not stopping this? That's it I've had enough.

I jumped away from him to the other side of the room. How could I be so careless? I let my guard down for two minutes. And then this. ARGH! This is not happening. I looked up to see a huge cocky smile on his face. I just scowled.

"Stupid Royal Vampire. And His Stupid Self" I muttered under my breath. He let out a chuckle. He lifted up my chin to make me look at him.

"Oh come on angle, you know you felt something" Yes sure I felt something but I would never admit it to him. It was wrong. It goes against our nature.

"Don't touch me" I sighed and hit away his hand.

"Now will you let me talk to me sisters? Please." I whispered. I had to get away from here. And soon.

"As you wish, My angle" He whispered in my ear.

"Please stop. Stop calling me angle. I am not your angle!" I was mad now.

"You think just because you royal and a vampire that makes you better than us. You think you can do what you want, say what you and get what you want when ever you want it. NO! Just because you think I'm your stupid singer doesn't mean I'm your property! I belong to no one! And especially you" I poked him in the chest. I was livid "So don't just think you can kidnap my sisters and I and think that because you have us here against our will and blackmail us, Its going to make us like, or even LOVE YOU! Think again!" I all but screamed in his face. My chest was heaving from all the screaming. I bet every vampire in this building heard me, even my sisters.

He just stood there gaping at me. He was at a loss of words.

"What, no ones ever stand up to your huge egotistical ass? Well let me be the first the first to say. I hope you're proud of yourself. Asshole" He stood there staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

"I….Bu-…..I" Was all he stammered. I put a smirk on my face. I really was proud of myself. He needed to be taught a lesson. Or at least given a lecture.

"Now open the door and lead me to my sisters" I whispered. He just nodded silently and opened the door. He was acting like such a robot. Gosh get over it you big Vamp.

When he was out side another door he opened it and there sat Rosalie and Alice. When and how did they get here? Gosh, does anyone tell me anything!? Oh well. I turned back to Edward and he was just standing there staring at the wall.

"Bye" I said pushing him out the door and locking it. I let out a huge sigh and went to sit with Rose and Ali. They just sat there staring at me. Great!

"Hey, Guys" I said sitting down on the bed next to Ali Indian style.

"What was all that about?" Rose asked me. I sighed great. I really didn't want to this now.

"Can we do this some other time? Please" I asked doing my best 'puppy-dog pout'.

"Fine now what did you want to talk to us about" Asked Ali she was bouncing on the spot.

I let out a laugh. "As if you don't know already. You stupid future seeing slayer" I laughed. So did Rose. Then she went all serious.

"Seriously. What is this about?" I sighed. Always the patient one. My thoughts were dripping with sarcasm.

"We have to escape here. And soon. Before we get too attached." I said pointing at Alice. She just pouted at me.

"But why should we leave. They look after us and take care of us. I for one am happy here and I think you two should just give them a chance. If they were going to hurt us they would've done it already. Instead they treat us like royalty. Well Jasper does." Alice voiced.

"Care about us! Give them a chance! Alice are you insane! They're our enemies! Not our lovers. All they want is to get into our pants! All Edward does is try to get physical with me! And you think that I would want a relationship like that. And of all the people and things out there you think I would want a relationship with Edward! He's a masochistic, egotistical stuck up, Royal Vampire! Gosh!" I hope he heard that. He needs to know what I think and that he can't just go around and mess with me like that!

"I agree with Bella, Alice. They're you enemies! We shouldn't be getting all snuggly like you are with Jasper. If anything we should be setting them on fire! No having hot, Passionate sex with them! And yes we know about that so don't deny it. Our own sister turned on us! Do you have any idea what that's like." She whispered the last part. Alice sad there looking guilty. We sat there in silence. Not a word or sound was made. Until alice spoke.

"Just give them a chance. They're not rally bad at all. Just mislead. They're nervous because they found their mates finally and then you go and turn them down. And even you know there is something there you just choose to ignore it because it 'goes against our nature'. Ptshf. Well fuck that shit! It's their nature to find their mates and guard them with their lives. What would you do in their position? Huh? Yer exactly. The same thing. So don't sit their and act all inocent when really what your doing is going against 'our nature'." Alice whispered. Rose and I were at a loss for words. We knew she was right. And she did too.

:Fine" I sighed. "I'll give him a chance but if he trys anything im going to set him on fir then im going to set his ashes on fire!" I warned knowing he could hear me.

"Ditto" Said Rose. **(A.N – Just so you know, I'm Aussie and my partner in this story is American so Our chapters might have different slang but it still means the same. Ditto is basically meaning 'same'.)**

"Lets just hope they behave themselves" We all nodded in agreement but I think Alice was nodding for Rose and I.

"They can only try" I said.

PRESS THE BUTTON  
(Evil Grins – You Know You Want To :P)

**l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
l l l  
****V V V**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay guys im sorry I haven't updated in so long but I have test coming up tomorrow and all next week and have been very busy studying. Lol. I hope you like this chapter**_

* * *

Confusion and the plan

EPOV

What is taking them so long! Gosh, I think I'm going to go and check on them. It's better than sitting around here and watching my numb sculled brothers play halo!

I could faintly here what they were taking about. They were trying to escape. Ha! Like that would happen. As I got to the door I heard Alice.

"But why should we leave. They look after us and take care of us. I for one am happy here and I think you two should just give them a chance. If they were going to hurt us they would've done it already. Instead they treat us like royalty. Well Jasper does." I was beginning to really like Alice I could see why Jasper liked her. She was smart, really smart. I wonder what Bella would say. That had a big smile on my face as I thought that. But then as quickly as it came it was gone.

"Care about us! Give them a chance! Alice are you insane! They're our enemies! Not our lovers. All they want is to get into our pants! All Edward does is try to get physical with me! And you think that I would want a relationship like that. And of all the people and things out there you think I would want a relationship with Edward! He's a masochistic, egotistical stuck up, Royal Vampire! Gosh!" Is that what she thought of me? As some heartless vampire? I mean just cause I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'm incapable of love. I DO love her if only she would see that.

Maybe I'm doing this wrong. I mean I've never been in a relationship before. Maybe just the occasional fuck. But that isn't love. Maybe I should try a different tactic. Come at it from a different view. What do teenagers do these days……?

"I agree with Bella, Alice. They're you enemies! We shouldn't be getting all snuggly like you are with Jasper. If anything we should be setting them on fire! No having hot, Passionate sex with them! And yes we know about that so don't deny it. Our own sister turned on us! Do you have any idea what that's like." Oh. That was harsh. But I've found that Rosalie can be a bit vain. But she does have a point. I guess that this is a lot to take in and since we have no intension of EVER letting them go, it may take a while for them to get used to the idea and maybe even come to love us for who we are and not what we are.

"Just give them a chance. They're not rally bad at all. Just mislead. They're nervous because they found their mates finally and then you go and turn them down. And even you know there is something there you just choose to ignore it because it 'goes against our nature'. Pshtf. Well fuck that shit! It's their nature to find their mates and guard them with their lives. What would you do in their position? Huh? Yer exactly. The same thing. So don't sit their and act all innocent when really what your doing is going against 'our nature'." Alice whispered with confidence. Okay. Yeah, it's official Alice is my favorite out of Bella's sisters. I was getting nervous. What is taking Bella so long to answer.

"Fine" She sighed. "I'll give him a chance but if he try's anything I'm going to set him on fir then I'm going to set his ashes on fire!" Okay. Yeah. Note to self, don't try anything on Bella. May end badly.

"Ditto" Said Rose.

"Lets just hope they behave themselves" Said Rosalie

"They can only try" Bella said.

I decided now would be a good time to enter. As I turned the nob I could hear them all stiffen on the bed.

"Hey. Are you three alright?" I asked as I walked into the room after I locked the door.

"Yes. What is it to you?!" Spat Rosalie.

"I was just concerned. That's all" I shrugged "And I came to get Bella. I'm taking her somewhere" A big grin spread out across my face.

"well if you mean the bedroom, then your on your own jackass" Bella muttered. I just chuckled. I was going to try to be good. Nice even. But she was right I had been a jackass. And still am.

"If you would rather the bedroom then that's fine with me" A sly grin took place on my face. Bella snorted.

"But I was thinking dinner and a movie? What do you think?" I asked I wasn't sure if that's what teens did these days but there was only one way to find out.

"Okay. So let me get this straight" Bella started "You" She pointed at me "The sex crazed jackass vampire, wants to take me" She pointed to herself "On a date, out of this damn place?" She laughed nervously. I nodded my head.

"Is that not what people do these days?" I asked confused. I cocked my head to the side and looked at her.

She just shrugged. A smile taking place on her lips.

"Yeah. That would be nice Edward" She said. I smiled because she used my name. No jackass or 'Prince' involved, Just Edward. I sounded nice coming out of her plump, luscious lips.

"Okay. Well I'll let you two" I pointed to her sisters "Get her ready" I said and walked out, not before hearing a squeal. Alice. I chuckled.

"Get some clothes and make-up and hair supply's and what ever else girls use and take it to them" I told one of the guards that were walking past.

"Yes Sir" He bowed and walked off.

BPOV

I can't believe he just did that! What happened to the cocky jackass Edward? Not that I'm complaining, but this was nice of him. It was also a good tie to escape.

Just then the door opened and a man came in followed by 6 other people they had clothes, make-up and hair supply's in their hands. Jewelry and a ton of shoe. I almost died. This was going o be a long after noon.

After what seemed like hours of torture, they were finally done. Yes I know, how could I let them dress me up. Well Alice used her puppy dog pout and we all know how that always ends.

I looked nice. I made sure I wasn't dressed up fancy. I had on some dark blue skinny leg jeans and a halter neck top that was Black and Blue. They tried to get me into heals but I down right refused to wear those death traps.

"Are you ready?" Edward said poking his head through the door.

"Yeah I'm ready" I sighed

"Good. And you look beautiful by the way" He said and kissed my hand. I blushed and avoided his gaze. He chuckled.

"glad you enjoy it" I whispered. For some reason I became self conscious. And that's never happened to me before. I started to panic a little. As if Edward new he pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay. And yes I do quite enjoy it" He smiled. I looked into his eyes finally and saw so much love and compassion, I nearly chocked. Why would he feel that way? Sure I was his mate but that doesn't mean that he should love me. Does it? I mean I don't love him. I think……?

ARGH! Why is this so confusing? Why does it have to be so hard. I mean like, I love him – I think-, but the again I shouldn't. Wait did I just say I love him? Oh no! No, no, no, NO! I can't love him. I just can't!

"Hey its okay. Why are you crying?" He asked while wiping away my tears. I was crying? I touched my face and sure enough there was moisture there. I shook my head at him.

"Let's go" I said. He nodded and led me out to the car. It was a nice car. A silver Volvo. (Hehehehe couldn't' help myself)

He opened my door for me and I got in with a thank you, he ran around to his door at vampire speed.

"So where are we going?" I asked. I was genially curious. He shook his head and me and laughed.

"Not telling it's a secret" He smiled at me as he sped out of the castle.

We drove for what seemed like hours but was only infact 30 minutes before we pulled up at a little italian restraunt. Lil' Belle. I just laughed.

"Italian food? How did you know?" I laughed. He shrugged.

"I know a lot about you. Like, you eat Italian food. It's your favorite. Your favorite colour id green" I blushed. But I'm pretty sure he didn't know why "your favorite holiday is a private island, which by the way I own one, and you hate shopping" I grimaced. He owned a private island? That is SO cool.

"Where is this so called private island?" I asked.

"Off the coast of Brazil, my father, Carlisle, brought it for my mother, Esme, A long time ago. It's beautiful. I'll take you there sometime" He said. I just nodded my head. If I'm still here I mentally added.

"Are you coming?" He asked. Hadn't noticed he had opened my door for me. I blushed and took his hand.

"Hi how can I help you today?" The waitress asked us, or mainly Edward, at the entrance. She was sticking her chest out way too much. But Edward seemed unfazed.

"Table for two" He said a bit rudely, but I didn't care. The waitress turned and glared at me before taking us to our table.

"I will be back to take you order in a minute" She said and walked away but not before winking at Edward. He made a gaging sound and I giggled.

"Not your type?" I asked while reading the menu.

"No. I prefer brunettes" He said while staring at me. I blushed and went back to reading the menu.

"well I don' t know why you like me. I mean I love you but I didn't think you felt the same way. I'm just plain" I rambled and quickly covered my mouth once I realized what I said. SHIT!

He was staring at me. With his mouth open like I had just answered the million dollar question.

"I… I… I mean…… I" He put his hand up to silence me. And studied my face.

"I love you too, my Bella" He said.

* * *

_**Okay guys so there you have it. She finally said it. Even know it was an accident :P**_

_**I like this chapter. Its very fluffy though hahaha**_

_**I would like to thank bibi for her suggestion as im only half way done on it.**_

_**WOOOOOOOOTTTTTT Go BIBI**_

_**I was also like to thatnk my beta beverly.**_

_**I would also like you to check out my biffles stories.**_

_**jessaya-lurves-twilight**_

_**Her stories are AWSOME! WOOOO**_

_**Your writer,**_

_**Natalie d;p**_

**_IM NOT UPDATING UNTILL I'VE GOT 35 REVIEWS!_**

**_35 OKAY GOT IT GOOD :)_**

**_CLICK THE BUTTON IT WILL GET IT UP FASTER :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. There is no excuse. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks guys :P **

**I would also like to deliver some good news! I now have a laptop that the school provided so I will now be able to write at school and home one either my school laptop or laptop at home :P**

**Disclaimer – S.M owns all.**

Fuck! I can't believe I just said that. Of all the things I could have said I had to say that! Dumb, dumb, dumb Bella! I mentally hit myself in the head. Why me?

"Can we just order now" I grumbled. He face fell slightly but then he smiled so brightly, as if he knew I was embarrassed.

"Sure, Isabella" My name never sounded so good, as it rolled of his tongue like a silken caress.

"Waiter" He said loudly. As the waitress made her way over

"Yes? What can I get you?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone. I almost gagged and it looked like Edward was about to.

"Bella?" He said directing the waitress's attention to me. Her eyes seemed to narrow slightly as she saw me, so I narrowed mine back and took Edwards hand in mine and brought it up to my face. The back of his hand running on my cheek before I smiled at her.

"I'll have the Mushroom ravioli please" I smiled and she huffed and turned back to Edward who had a look of astonishment on his face.

"And for you?" She asked in a monotone voice. Looks like it finally got through to her. I gave a triumphant smile as he ordered food he would never eat. With a huff she turned and stomped back to the kitchen.

"You are so sexy, when you're jealous" He said in a husky voice that made my stomach flutter with butterflies.

"Keep that up and you might just get laid" I muttered to myself.

"Oh, really now? If it's with you then I will keep 'it' up" He chuckled and wiggled his eye brows. I had to laugh at that.

"Well if you go back to your egotistical jackass self then that's never going to happen" I said with no amusement.

"Look Bella, I'm really sorry for the way I acted and I wish you could forgive me. But I know that it's going to take awhile for you to forgive me and I will wait for you. Always, because I love you so much Bella. So much that it hurts to be away from you. If I don't touch you it feels like my insides are being ripped apart! How much do you know about vampires mating Isabella?" he asked with a look of sincerity on his beautiful face.

"Yes, but only the basics" I whispered. It was true being a slayer you had to learn vampire's weaknesses and strengths. Vampire's biggest weakness. Their mate.

"What do you know, Isabella?" He whispered back. Again, my voice sounded like a caress as it came out of his mouth.

"I know that your biggest weakness is your mate. End their life and you have nothing else to live for. You do anything in your power to protect them and would die for them. That's all I know. It's all you have to know being a slayer as that's always the first victim you go for. The mate."

"Yes you are right. We cannot live without our mates, our significant other. When you're away from them it feels like your heart is being ripped apart. When you hold them it's like you never want to let them go. You love them so much you would do anything to make them happy and you cherish them for the rest of their existence. When they go, so does the mate. If you died I would give myself to the slayers because nothing in this world means more to me. You are all I have to live for" He said looking straight into my eyes with so much love.

I was shocked. He would die if I did? Would he actually kill himself if I was to die? No wonder he was so protective of me! Maybe this was my ticket out of this. Maybe this was how I was going to get away from Edward and those stupid royal vamps. But could I actually bring myself to leave him?

Would I be able to turn my back on him after everything that has happened between us? I fell for him. And I fell hard. I realised that if I was to get away from him I would have to make a quick escape and force myself to not look back. To keep going, get over him and get on with my life.

This might just be the only chance I got to get away. I would go back for my sisters but could I make them leave? Would they want to leave their mated ones, even though they did not mate with them? That was the only thing that would stop them from coming with me and I would have to force them if they didn't but that was fine by me. If they were safe from the vamps I would be happy and they could get on with their lives.

"Here you go. Mushroom ravioli for you and chicken parmesan for you" The waiter said as she placed our dishes in front of us.

"Thank you" I said to her flashing a smile her way. She grumbled something under her breath that made Edward laugh before walking away.

"This is good" I said with a mouthful.

"That's good, but I don't see how you can eat that shit. It's disgusting!" He had a look of disgust on his face.

"No it's really good. Want some" I mumbled through my food holding a fork with ravioli on in.

"No I'm right thanks" Hmm. I wonder if this imprinting thing will work to my advantage. I thought

"Please try some, Edward. Please." I battered my eye lashes and pouted. His eyes glazed over and he took the fork from my hand with a look of disgust.

"Okay. But only cause I love you" He whispered. Yes! I mentally did a happy dance.

I watched on edge as he slowly placed the ravioli into his mouth. He chewed really slowly, an agonising look taking place on his face. I felt my heart tug but I just brushed it off.

We made small talk throughout dinner and laughed at some stories of when Emmett was 'younger' and in his new born years. I finished my dinner and half of Edwards. I feel really fat. I mentally laughed.

"Ready to go love?" Oh. He called me love, how sweet of him. I mentally swooned. No. I chased myself. Don't think like that it'll just make it harder to leave.

"Yes, I'm ready" I whispered. He stood up and pulled me up from my chair, lacing our fingers together. Just that simple gesture made my heart rate pick up.

"So, where to now" I asked. I smug smile appeared on his face.

"Not telling. It's a surprise" He smiled down at me; I could see the amused, playful side of him radiating in his eyes.

We walked to his car and he opened the door for me. I mumbled a thank you and got in. He was in the driver's side before I could even blink.

"Please Edward. Tell me where we're going." I pouted. He looked away from me.

"No. Don't use the pout with me, love. You know I can't refuse it" He whined. It was cute. I smiled

"Sorry but it's the only way to get what I want from you" I pouted. He laughed and then was all serious.

"I'm not telling you" He said all serious.

"Fine I huffed" And folded my arms and looked ahead at the road. I heard him sigh before turning the car on.

We drove for awhile and came to a stop at a museum. I smiled. I loved museums!

"Yay! Thank you Edward!" I laughed and hugged him then skipped ahead. I could hear him laughing as he trailed behind him.

We spent hours looking at the paintings and sculptures. I had loved it but at the same time dreading what waited outside. What I was about to do, to my love.

We walked outside making small talk.

"So did you have fun, love?" He smiled.

"Yes I did thank you" I smiled back. We came to a stop in front of the large water fountain outside. I looked up into his eyes and he into mine.

"I love you" I said and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss and soon our kiss had turned into a heated passion of love as they moved in sync. I pulled away from him and looked up at him through my lashes. I heard his breathing hitch.

"I'm sorry, m love" I whispered and watched as he face got a confused look on it. Before he could say anything I gave him one last lingering kiss before I pushed him with all my strength into the fountain and took off with the car keys towards the car.

**Ohhhh. Cliffyyyy. Whats gonna happen now? Lol.**

**Well I would like to say that I have Half yearlies (tests) Until Monday so I will not start the next chapter till next week but it will be up sooner than last time.**

**Please review!**

**You'll get the next chapterrrr ;)**

**...See the button...  
Press it  
VVVVVVVVVVVV**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello again. I would just like to say I am sorry that it has taken forever for this update ): I am sorry that this chapter isn't as long as you would all like it but school has been really stressful at the moment and I must say that school comes before writing, as disappointing as that is. I still hope you like this chapter (:**_

_**BPOV**_

I ran, ran as fast as my short, stubby, fat ass legs could carry me. I didn't want to look back. Look back and see the anger the hurt that I knew would be radiating from his golden eyes. I heard a roar from behind me but I pushed on. I was so close to the car, just another fifty meters and I would be free. I was about to reach the door when I felt two strong arms pull me back into their chest.

"You can't get away from me that easily, Isabella" He growled into my neck before kissing it.

He threw the car door open and threw me in the back, but before I could get a chance to jump out he was in the driver's seat speeding away. I started to shake. What was he going to do, I knew he was mad at me but he sounded very angry.

"Where are we going?" I asked my voice shook with the fear I suddenly got of him. He let out a harsh laugh, one that made my fear spike to new levels.

"Home" He muttered darkly before turning into the drive to the damn house.

We came to a halt out the front, Edward was opening my door in a second and before I could comprehend what was going on I was slung over his shoulder as he speedily walked upstairs towards his room.

Once upstairs he threw me onto his bed and locked the door. No way out. I was stranded in this bedroom with my lover who, by the way, was extremely angry with my last stunt.

"Why did you run?" He asked in a loud tone. I was determined to remain silent, I would not show him my fear or the hurt I was feeling after trying to leave. It's not like I wanted to leave, I just had to. For my sisters, I didn't want them trapped here against their will, and I would never make them stay out of my own selfish reasons.

"Isabella! Why did you run! Don't you see that I love you, I have tried everything Bella! I have tried to win your love. I have taken you out of this house, I have been nothing but nice to you!" He yelled. He was angry and I had made him like this.

"Why won't you love me!" He yelled again. He was pacing and tugging at his hair in frustration. _I do_ I whispered in my mind._ I do love you Edward, so very much_

"Why won't you answer me!" He yelled. I wouldn't answer him, not at the risk of saying something I'll regret. Then in that moment it was like his whole diamante changed. His eyes turned black and his head snapped towards mine.

"Fine then" He growled "If you won't love me I will have to make you" A growl erupted from his throat before he ran at me and pinned me to the centre of his bed. He had my arms pinned above my head and he was straddling my waist.

"Why won't you love me, you have no idea how much I love you Bella" He growled and lowered his head down to my throat.

He began to suck and nip at it, making my whole body burn with a passionate need to be closer to him. I would not give in to it though, I had to stay in control.

"Your my mate Bella, I would never hurt you but you have forced my hand" He whispered menacingly into my ear before taking my earlobe and gently sucking on it, letting his teeth very gently scrape again the sensitive part of skin. My senses were driven to new heights as he sucked, nipped and bit down gently on my skin from my neck to my collarbone.

I could feel something burning within me, telling me to do this, let Edward take care of my desire. Your mates! My mind yelled. It was like something was trying to come out, I knew I was half vampire but that couldn't be what the urge was could it?

My vampire side telling me this was my mate and I had to claim what was mine, that we were meant to be together? No it couldn't be, but whatever it was, was getting stronger with each second Edwards lips spent on my skin.

He brought his lips up to meet mine and moved his lips against mine trying to get a response out of me, but I wasn't giving him one. He growled in frustration. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and began his exploration. I stifled a moan as his taste filled my mouth. His tongue caressed mine a few times before he wrapped it around mine and in that instant it was like I just snapped.

_**EPOV**_

How could she! How could she run away after everything I did for her! I took her out of the house out of love and trust. She tells me she loves me but then she tries to run away from me! What was I supposed to think? I would make her mine, but I would never hurt her and I couldn't even if I wanted too. I loved her and was determined for her to see that, even if she didn't want to.

I was brought back from my thoughts when a growl escaped her throat and she wrapped her arms around my neck and flipping us over. She was on top. _What just happen? _I thought.

**Okay so this is my poor attempt at starting a lemon my first one at that too –blushes- . I hope you liked that and might I be the first to say….**

_**CLIFFY! Yeah woooo. Hahaha sorry to disappoint you but when my assignments are done I shall be writing the next part to this and it WILL be longer (:**_

_**Also I am doing a poll and would like to know if you want Bella to be dominant….. and possessive. Or Edward to be dominant and possessive, really I think its better with Edward but this is to see what you think so please before you get out of this Vote! (:**_


	9. Chapter 9

**So I would like to give a BIGGGG thank you to RandomlyRandomGirl for being my beta for this chapter :D I hope you guys like it XD and im sorry for taking so long guys :/**

**Enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own Twilight!**

*****Slayers Vs Royals Chapter 9*****

Mine. Mine. Mine! My mind screamed at me to take what was offered. I wanted it, but I knew I couldn't, shouldn't go through with this, but I wanted to claim what was mine. He was mine and I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of my taking something I owned.

I know it sounds slack, relating to him as a personal possession, but right now I'm running on instincts and my mind was telling me that this person was my mate, he was mine in mind, body, and soul, and no one else could ever have him.

The mating process was an irreversible occurrence in which a vampire's life changes dramatically. The vampire side of me knew I needed to do this; he was not yet marked with my scent, nor me with his. To any other vampire you would think that he was unmated, as vampires usually take their mates when they first meet, the urge being so strong that it's almost impossible to resist or stop once started. I'm surprised he lasted this long; as I was only half vampire it wasn't hard to resist. Or so I thought.

"Mine" I growled as I smashed my lips to his forcing my tongue into his mouth. He tasted so good that I never wanted to stop. I watched as he realised what had happened. His eyes darkened and he moved his lips back against mine in a frenzy.

He flipped us over and lowered his lips to my neck, kissing the sensitive point under my ear. My whole body felt like it was on fire, like electric energy running round its circuit. I was no longer in charge, his dominant side coming out.

"Yours" he growled back at me, ripping my shirt from my body and leaving a trail of hot kisses across my collar bone down to my taut nipples. My back arched against him as he sucked one of my puckered nipples, rolling his tongue around it and biting gently, causing me to scream out in ecstasy. He then moved to my other nipple and gave it the same treatment while his hands skimmed my sides, one slowly skimmed my abdomen making me moan then disappearedunderneath my shorts and lacy underwear.

He was driving me mad as he started to trace circles on my clit. A fire was building within my veins, growing hotter as I neared my release.

"Please" I panted and moaned. I had never had to beg before, but I never wanted anything so much in my life.

"Please what? Tell me who is doing this to you. Who owns your body? Who do you wish was inside you right now?"

He growled against my nipple before ripping my shorts and underwear off my body, never slowing in his process of pleasuring me. I was panting, moaning, trying to get the words out, but my mind was a hazy fog of pleasure.

"Who is the only one who will ever do this to you?" He hissed.

"Answer me!" He roared and applied more pressure to my clit, causing me to scream out.

"EDWARD!" I screeched as I was hit with wave after wave of intense pleasure. I could hear him hum with satisfaction before removing his fingers and diving between my legs, lapping up my juices and biting my clit causing me to scream out his name again as another wave of pleasure hit me. I was panting like a bitch in heat and I didn't give a fuck.

"Get the fuck inside of me now" I barked and continued to pant as he smiled a smug and satisfied smile at me and ripped his clothes off. I watched as his cock sprang out of the confinement of his briefs and licked my lips in anticipation. He moved the tip of his cock to my entrance and I moaned in exasperation at how slow he was going.

I was about to growl at him when he slammed into my pussy, making me moan and scream his name out in pure ecstasy. I met his thrusts every time he pulled out and slammed back in. He was going slow but was starting to get faster.

"Faster. Harder" I panted and then moaned like a bitch in heat when he did go faster, harder and deeper than he ever had before. I was getting closer to my release; I was so close to tipping over the edge.

"Argh" He grunted, "Bella, love. I'm so close" He groaned.

"Bite me, mark me as yours" I growled into his ear and smirked when he roared and bit into my neck, causing us both to be thrown over the edge and find our release together. We sucked a little of each others venom and he injected some of his venom into me, as I did him. We licked the wounds closed before he collapsed on top of me and rolled us over as to not crush me. We were both panting heavily still coming down from our highs.

The mating process was over; we were both marked and bounded to each other forever. No female would dare come near him, for fear of getting their throats ripped out by me. No female was to ever touch him, besides his family. If they did, I would not hesitate in killing the threat to my mate and me.

"You've made me so happy my love" He murmured as he rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand. I was starting to regain control of myself from my vampire half's instincts and the realisation of what I had just done with this man slammed into me like a train.

I was bound to him, forever. He would know where I was and would be extremely possessive of me. I would not have as much freedom as I had had before we…. Before we… had.. sex.

I cringed at the thought. I loved him yes, but I did not want this. I did not want to be bound to him. I was still young and was not ready to be mated. My human side was getting to me telling me this was all wrong but my vampire side was cackling with delight at what had just happened. I had mated and that was important in the vampire world, and something that no one took lightly. We were usually taken when you first found your mate, but me being only half vampire had made it extremely easy to hold back until now.

I just snapped like a twig. My instincts took over and I had no control, I looked at Edwards neck through hooded lids and saw the mark I had left upon his skin. I should of felt repulsed at the sight, but I couldn't bring myself to be, in fact, I was quite delighted with it.

"Bella? Bella? Isabella!" I was startled out of my thoughts by Edward grinning cockily down at me, and this for some reason made me angry.

"Thinking about the amazing sex I just gave you? No one else would, no one will ever, give you that pleasure besides me" He said cockily and bent down to kiss me. I saw red.

So I did the only thing I could think of.

I slapped the bastard.

*****Slayers Vs Royals*****

**Hope you liked it guys :D Pleaseeee review :)**


End file.
